El Refugio
by Bushidoizamu
Summary: Fic de varios animes, mangas, videojuegos y series de TV de dibujos. Un grupo de supervivientes se refugian en un refugio para acabar con los Escorpiones negros, un grupo terrorista.


EL REFUGIO

Capítulo 1: La ciudad maldita.

Esta aventura comienza en un viaje en taxi que estaba cruzando un bosque. En su interior estaba el taxista conduciendo y en el asiento de atrás iba un chico joven contemplando el paisaje.  
El chico es moreno, llevaba puesto una gorra roja y blanca con un símbolo en el medio, se vestía con una camisa negra corta y encima un chaleco fino y corto de color gris, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos de deportes y en el asiento de al lado estaba una mochila grande y verde.

Pensamientos del chico:

Mi nombre es SATOSHI, pero todo el mundo me llaman ASH KETCHUM (personaje de POKÉMON), tengo 14 años y soy del sur de Nagoya (los hechos ocurren en Japón). Me gusta mucho viajar y he viajado por muchos lugares, tanto en Japón como el extranjero y ahora voy dirigiendo a las afueras de Tokyo, pero ahora presiento que algo ocurrirá ahí que me cambiará la vida.

- ¡Oye muchacho!, ¿cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó el taxista a Ash.

- ¿Yo?... , me llamo Satoshi, pero puedes llamarme Ash. - Le contestó Ash.

- Conque Ash... , dime, ¿te gusta mucho viajar? - Le dijo el taxista.

- Eeeeh... sí. - Contestó Ash con cara de dudas.

- Ya veo, ¿de dónde eres? - Dijo el taxista.

- De Nagoya. - Contestó Ash.

- ¡De Nagoya!, he ido a esta ciudad y es muy bonita. - Dijo el taxista.

- ¡Sí claro! - Dijo Ash.

Después de decir eso, Ash volvió a mirar de nuevo al paisaje pensativo hasta que el coche paró.

- ¡Eh Ash, ya hemos llegado! - Gritó el taxista.

Ash bajó del coche con su mochila y contempla de nuevo el paisaje, veía una pequeña ciudad rodeada de un gran bosque.

- Como dijiste que querías ver una buena vista de esta ciudad, este es el mejor sitio - Dijo el taxista mientras se alejaba de Ash para fumar.

- ¡¡Menuda vistaaa!!. - Gritó Ash fuertemente con los brazos levantados.

Justo después de bajar los brazos, Ash oyó un grito, dejándole aterrado, y fue a ver lo que pasaba.  
Al llegar al taxi, Ash vio al taxista tumbado muerto con una hacha clavada en la espalda. Ash al verlo, se asustó mucho y pudo oír el movimiento de las plantas. De ahí salió un hombre con una hacha en su mano que quería matar a Ash.  
Ash gritó al verle y esquivó el hachazo del hombre.

- ¡Oh, dios mío, ahora me persigue un asesino loco! - Pensó Ash mientras huía del hombre.

El hombre perseguía a Ash riéndose, pero Ash era mucho más rápido que el él y no pudo alcanzarle.

__ Cambio de escena. __

Ash llegaba a la ciudad mientras huía, pero de repente, paró en seco y puso una cara de aterrorizado al ver lo que veía.

- ¿Q, q, que..., que, que +%& (censurado) es todo... eso? - Se preguntó mientras veía esto.

Ash veía a muchas personas muertas en el suelo, todos ensangrentados.

- E..., esto... ¿qué es..., una ciudad maldita?. - Se preguntó Ash de nuevo.

En este momento, aparecieron varias personas armadas y empezaron a atacar a Ash. Ash huía de toda esta gente hasta que se chocó a un cristal de una tienda de antigüedades, al recuperarse, uno de las personas armadas lanza una piedra a Ash, pero él lo esquiva y la piedra rompe el cristal por completo. Ash reacciona cogiendo una estatua pequeña de un gato de la tienda y lo va a lanzarlo.

- ¡¡Tomad eso!!. - Gritó Ash al preparar de lanzar la estatuilla.

- ¡¡¡Alto, alto, para, paraa, no me lances hacia esa gente loca!!! - Gritó alguien.

Ash y las personas armadas empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro, Ash con los ojos grandes, miró a la estatuilla que tenía en la mano y resulta ser que ese gato estaba vivo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, te ha mordido la lengua el gato?. - Preguntó el gato a Ash con una mirada de enfado.

- ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!!!, ¡¡un gato parlante!!. - Gritó Ash con cara de susto, con los ojos blancos completamente y con la boca caída.

- ¡No soy un gato, soy un guardián!, y... ¡¡cuidado!!. - Le gritó el gato a Ash al ver a las personas que se dirigen hacia ellos.

Ash consigue esquivar de la gente dejándoles caer dentro de la tienda y huye a toda velocidad con el gato en su mano hasta llegar a un bar vacío, al entrar, Ash bloquea la entrada con una silla y se da un suspiro.

- ¡Qué día llevo hoy!, veo gente muerta, veo gente loca que quieren matarme sin ningún motivo y veo a un gato parlante que dice que es un guardián que se hacía pasar de una estatuilla. - Dijo Ash sentado en el suelo completamente cansado.

- No soy un gato, soy un guardián y me estaba haciendo pasar de estatuilla para librarme de esa gente loca. - Le contestó el gato (perdón, el guardián) a Ash.  
- Yo no hago eso de lamerme el cuerpo como lo hacen los gatos. - Dijo el gato a Ash, en cuando de repente se pone a lamerse el cuerpo como lo hacen los gatos y Ash le miraba con los ojos medio cerrados y con una gota de sudor grande que le salía de la cabeza.

- ¡Oye!, ¿se puede saber quien eres tú?. - Le preguntó Ash al gato.

- ¿Yo?, ¡yo soy NYARTH, guardián de las armas milenarias que traerán a este mundo a la paz! - Dijo el gato con un fondo del sol naciente totalmente orgulloso de si mismo.

El gato es pequeño, tiene los ojos grandes con unas pupilas alargadas verticalmente muy finas, tiene dos bigotes gruesos que le salen de la cara, sus patas son muy simples, su cola es blanca y al final es marrón claro, el color de su pelo es blanco con un poco de weiz y anda a dos patas. En su cintura lleva como una especie de cristal atada con una cuerda que lo lleva como un saco, pero lo más raro que tenía y le llamaba mucha la atención a Ash era una moneda de oro antigua japonesa que tenía pegada en su frente.

- ¿Niazu? - Le preguntó Ash con una mirada de extrañado refiriéndose al nombre de Nyarth.

- ¡¡¡Nooo, Nyarth, me llamo Nyarth!!!, o más fácil aún, llamame MEOWTH (personaje pokémon de Pokémon). - Gritó Meowth a Ash con cara de enfado y acompañándolo con una vena en su cabeza.

- ¿Miau? - Preguntó Ash de nuevo con una cara de más extrañado aún.

- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!. - Gritó Meowth con más enfado.

- Oye, ¿por qué tienes una moneda pegada en tu frente? - Preguntó Ash a Meowth por su curiosidad.

- Porque he nacido asiii, uuuuuuuuhuhuhuh, no hay forma de que este chico se entere de algouuuuhuhuhuh. - Dijo Meowth mirando al otro lado llorando.

En este momento, el cristal de Meowth empieza a brillar fuertemente.

- ¡Ah, está brillando! - Gritó Ash.

- Ooh, el cristal brilla hacia tí, chaval. - Le dijo Meowth.

- ¿A mí?. - Dijo Ash.

- Sí, ¿cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó Meowth.

- Satoshi, pero puedes llamarme Ash. - Contestó Ash.

- Pues tú Ash, este cristal te pertenece, eres el elegido para poseer este cristal que tendrá el poder de transformarse en una arma milenaria, de salvar el mundo o incluso de invocar criaturas. - Dijo Meowth.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Ash totalmente asombrado.

- Si, pero no eres el único que posee una arma milenaria, hay muchas armas milenarias que están en lugares diferentes en todo el mundo y otras que ya los posee alguien, pero tú vas a llevar una de estas armas. - Dice Meowth mientras le da a Ash el cristal brillante.

Ash coge el cristal, y al cogerlo, el cristal brilla con una gran fuerza hasta convertirse en una espada larga europea.

- Es... increíble. - Dijo Ash mientras contemplaba la espada.

__Cambio de escena.__

En una habitación oscura se veía a una persona espiando a Ash y a Meowth con unos prismáticos en otro edificio. En una de sus manos, tenía marcada un dibujo de un escorpión negro.

- Conque este chico y el gatito han sobrevivido, y tienen una arma milenaria, pues tendré que encargarme de ellos personalmente. - Dijo esa persona con una voz femenina y fría.

__Cambio de escena.__

En el bar, Ash seguía contemplando la espada.

- Sin duda es el elegido. - Pensó Meowth completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

En este momento se oyó un ruido que se oía en la barra de la mesa del bar, Ash y Meowth se dieron cuenta y los dos se levantaron.

- ¡Quién anda ahí! - Gritó Ash.

En este momento se asomó una chica que estaba escondida en la mesa.

- ¡Por favor no me hagan daño! - Gritó la chica.

- ¿Eeh? - Dijeron Ash y Meowth.

¿Quién será la chica del bar?, ¿quién será la chica misteriosa que estaba espiando a Ash y a Meowth?, ¿qué poderes tendrá la espada de Ash?, ¿qué rayos les ha pasado a esta gente loca?. Todo eso lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo.

CONTINUARÁ.

Dejen vuestras opiniones, por favor y muchas gracias por leer el capítulo de mi fic.


End file.
